This invention relates generally to a wedge for splitting logs, and more particularly to such a wedge for, selectively, halving or quartering logs.
Many splitter wedges have been provided in the past, some for actuation by a hand pounding tool such as a maul, and others for use with power machinery for providing the necessary force. Instances of the hand tool actuated devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Manning 1,261,834; Courville 3,515,372; and Lavigne 4,209,046. Instances of the mechanized type are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Van Slyke 1,307,714 and Butas 3,974,867.
The present invention distinguishes over the prior art in providing a splitter wedge which permits the user to use the wedge for either halving or, selectively, quartering a log or other workpiece. Thus the preferred form of the invention disclosed herein includes a first wedge member having a downwardly directed cutting edge, by preference provided with chamfered end portions. The shank of the first wedge member has formed therein a longitudinally extending central opening or enlarged slot, defined upwardly by a horizontal flat abutment face. In accordance with the invention there is provided a second wedge member having a body including a central portion receivable in the slot and having an upwardly directed abutment face, the central portion including a pair of coplanar downwardly directed cutting edges. Retaining means are provided by which to selectively retain the second wedge member in assembled relation with the first wedge member, the retaining means being designed to permit the second member to move upwardly relative to the first until the abutment faces of the two wedge members are in contact. In this way, downward force applied to the first wedge member will be transmitted to the second wedge member during splitted operation through abutting contact between the two wedge members, and none of that force is applied to the retaining means.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel improved splitter wedge construction. Additional objects are to provide, in such a device, a construction permitting the user to employ the device either for halving or for quartering a workpiece such as a log; a construction in which two wedge members are readily assemblable and disassemblable; a construction in which, when assembled, one wedge member is permitted only limited movement relative to the other; and for other and additional purposes as will be understood from a reading of the following description of a preferred form of the invention, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.